How Do You Spell Love?
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: 8 years was long enough, wasn't it? It was about time he spoke up...reached out...told Malfoy how he felt? Well, he'd write it anyway. [Drarry. 8th Year AU. Rated: MA.]
1. The Notes

**A/N:** Story takes place in that cliche 8th Year we all know and love so much. The "8th Years" share a dorm, due to over population, Neville and Harry room with Draco and Blaise. It'll be a slow burn, and slow write. But it's something I've been sitting on for a hot second and want to get it out to you all. _(No Beta, mine own and I had a falling out. Accepting 'applications'!) I do hope you're all well. Forever yours, ~kiz_

 **Warnings** : Language, 8th Year Drarry AU, EWE.

Harry James Potter/Draco Malfoy. 8th Year AU.

* * *

 **"What's that?" Pansy asked with a point at Drac** o's desk, a paper was folded in half with his name scrawled across in cramped, messy handwriting.

"I don't know," Draco lifted a shoulder, picking it up and opening it. He recognized the handwriting immediately, but he didn't say that. "You're cute."

Pansy arched an eyebrow, "no it doesn't."

He handed the paper to her passively, quirking an eyebrow, "yes, it does."

"Who...?"

"I have no idea," he lifted a shoulder. ( _But, he knew_.) "Anyway, Potions?"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Not interested." He nodded towards the trash bin. ( _But, he was_.)

"Draco," she breathed out, putting the note back on his desk and pulling out her wand to give it a once-over with a few identifying spells. He had tried that before, on one of the many others he had been receiving since 8th Year started, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead, he pulled out his school books and sat cross-legged on the bed getting ready to study.

Pansy huffed in disappointment that nothing came back, "suppose it's a bloke with this handwriting?"

"I'm fairly certain," Draco nodded, giving a small glance, "I do share this room with three other boys."

"I bet it's one of them," Pansy whispered excitedly, and pulled his desk chair out to take a seat, "Blaise wouldn't do this unless it is a prank. But..." she shook her head, "I know his handwriting, this isn't him." She glanced around the rest of the room, "Longbottom and Potter." Pansy quirked an eyebrow, peering at their beds, "Surely not Potter, isn't he dating that girl weasel? You don't suppose Longbottom is a poof, do you?"

Draco gave her look, "don't be crass, Pansy."

"I'm just asking," she was smiling, "he's not bad on the eyes, really grew into himself last year."

Draco watched her grab the note off his desk again, he should really just tell her but he didn't want to deal with it. He knew what would happen and he didn't want this to happen. He just wanted to focus on their unofficial 8th Year and get the hell out of there.

The door sounding caused them both to glance over, seeing the two in question coming through the door. Pansy grinned at Draco, before calling out. "Oi! Longbottom?"

"Hey," he smiled edging closer. Longbottom didn't care anything about anyone related to the past, he came back to school with a new attitude.

"Drakey and I were just talking," she started, dropping the note on the desk, "who would stand a better chance with you?"

Draco sighed, "I just want to study."

"Right after I figure out who gets the date," she said with a shushing sound, "me or Draco?"

"A date?" Neville flopped down on the edge of Draco's bed without invitation and much to Draco's irritation. The blonde glanced up at Harry who was standing at the door with his eyes trained on Draco's desk. "Well, no offense Malf-."

"None taken," he answered quickly, "now that, that's answered can we study?"

Pansy chuckled, "we'll get back to this," she promised him in a quiet voice and turned to look at Harry, "aren't you dating that red-head girl?"

Harry swallowed with a nervous gulp, darting his eyes to Draco and Neville before giving a forced nod. "I forgot something."

Neville gave a small wave and got to his feet, heading over to his trunk. Pansy and Draco shared a look, she and him performing the nonverbal at the same time merged their minds, _he's not very subtle._

 _Drop it._

 _You already knew!_ Pansy gasped loudly and fixed Draco with a glare, _you let me make a fool of myself!_

 _You did that on your own,_ Draco turned back to his Potion's work, _plus you got a date with a cute bloke out of it._

 _He is pretty cute, huh?_

Draco snorted softly and cut off their connection. "By the way," Neville said turning around with his clothes in hand, "they're not together anymore," he glanced at Draco as he said it, "Harry thought he was a little... uh, he was much less interested in her than he was someone else."

"Wouldn't happen to be Draco would it?"

The man growled, "Parkinson, for the love of Merlin, drop it!"

Neville chuckled, "well," he threw a wink at them and eased over to the bathroom, "us though?"

"When and where?" Pansy asked, the previous conversation fallen to the wayside, "I'm there." He glanced at Draco and held open the door to the bathroom a little wide, giving Pansy a lifted eyebrow and smirk. She knew it was a joke, but _bloody Merlin,_ talk about that Gryffindor confidence. Pansy fought back the urge to get up to join him and instead she tilted her head and ran her fingers through her short hair, "dinner first, Longbottom."

"That's right, _class_." He smirked and stepped into the bathroom.

"I mean, honestly," Draco said as soon as the door was closed, grabbing his wand to blow the note into the trash bin and _accio_ his quill to him, "can we do some work now?"

Pansy frowned, flopping across the bed that was across from Draco's, she pulled out her notes and Potion's book, "he's cute," she said after a moment, "why not give him a chance?"

"He writes me little letters, Pansy, and leaves them on my desk." Draco said without looking up, "he could talk to me if he wanted."

"He's obviously nervous and not near as confident as Longbottom."

"He's Potter, and I'm Malfoy," Draco's eyes still trained to the book, "we're _not_ a thing."

"You could be." Pansy wasn't working, at all, instead she was laid back on said _Potter's_ bed with her eyes closed.

"Could you get off his bed at least?" Draco asked shortly.

"Why? I'm tired, it's comfortable." She stretched out with a quiet sigh, throwing her arms over her eyes, "pros to pursuing Harry Pot-."

"Pansy!" Draco threw a pillow at her, "shut the hell up!" They had heard the shower shut off some time ago and he knew how much you could hear in that bathroom.

"I'm trying to help!" She laughed, peeking an eye open, hearing the bathroom door open. Neville came out clean and wet, toweling at his hair.

Draco quickly composed himself and focused back on the essay he was working through.

"Comfortable?" Neville smirked over at the girl, "mine's better."

"It was too far," she grinned before turning away and shutting her eyes again.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were studying," Draco answered passively, "she's avoiding it."

Neville grabbed his own book and sat down at his desk with a hum, "I'll join."

Draco gave a small shift, studying the side of his face.

"I won't say anything," Neville said after a moment, catching Draco's eyes and the two shared a look. "Honestly." He flipped his book open, "he's a nice bloke, one of my best mates but he's slow... I've watched him go through crushes and never let anything happen." Draco stared in shock, "so, if it's not your thing it'll go away and you won't have to worry about it after too long."

Pansy huffed, rolling to her side, "but, you _should_ give him a chance Draco."

Malfoy looked down at the book in his lap, "I'm going over the properties of The Memory potion," he said after a moment, "have you finished that yet?"

Neville shook his head, "no, all ears."

 **Pansy was asl** eep and curled up with Harry's pillow and blanket when he came back in. Neville was waist deep in a heated argument with Blaise about their coursework while Draco watched, slouched back against the wall, his tie undone and shirt half unbuttoned with a grin. Harry shut the door quietly, not bothering anyone and it was only after he cleared his throat that any of them looked up at him.

"I didn't see any of you at dinner," holding up a tray, "I brought dinner."

"Ah, thanks, Potter." Blaise and Neville paused their argument to each grab a sandwich, Harry offered the tray to Draco who was quick to sit up straight and pluck an option with a quiet _thank you_ before he looked away over at the other two. Harry sat the tray on his trunk before giving a point to Draco's desk chair.

"Sure."

Harry eased into the seat, "what are they on about?"

"The best time to pluck a soursprut," Draco answered passively, his previous grin gone as he took a bite and looked over his own coursework. He was in the editing stage of his paper when they had moved on to that subject.

"Well, which is it?" Harry questioned, interrupting Draco again. The blonde glanced up in question, Harry hadn't talked to him but a few times since the school year started and all of those had only been in passing and small group conversations such as this. Neville and Blaise were quick friends, and now it seemed Neville and Pansy were headed towards (something a _bit_ more than) friends. Draco enjoyed Longbottom's company, he was intelligent and very Gryffindor. Annoyingly so but it was refreshing, Draco thought anyway, it kept him on his toes admittedly and gave him something to think about in times like this.

"Depends on why you need it," Draco explained, softly, "using it for food? Longer the better. Using it for potions? Earliest is best."

"Exactly!" Neville exclaimed, slapping his desk. Pansy jolted awake with a yelp, looking around, "sorry, beautiful." He said so quick it was obviously an oversight, "but, like Draco said!"

"Oh, piss," Blaise waved his hand, "he doesn't know anything. The plant is most sour when it is young."

"I'm going to bloody find you a bloody fucking plant." Neville got to his feet, stomping into his shoes, "and when I'm right I'm never letting you live it the hell down."

Blaise, grabbed his coat, jerking it on, "never in a million years, Longbottom."

Harry stared in slight shock watching them run out of the room, sandwiches in hand. Draco snorted inelegantly and turned back to his papers.

"Oh, sorry Potter," Pansy said though she didn't move and merely curled back into the pillow Draco had thrown at her earlier.

"My friends like to make themselves at home," Draco said without looking up. Harry gave a small laugh, leaning towards the tray of food before he picked up a sandwich but he didn't say another word. He just moved from Draco's desk to his own. Malfoy watched him under his eyelashes, once seated he threw up a few silencing wards.

Then he glanced over at the trash bin and eased himself off his bed. He bent down to pull the note from the wire basket, turning it over in hand to re-read it. _You're cute._ He smoothed it against his desk and tucked it into the drawer with all the others taking a moment to read a few of them, _Smile more, it's beautiful._ _Your hair looked silver today. I've never been a fan of silver before..., you're a good person,_ before pulling out a fresh piece of parchment.

 _Harry._ He scrawled in his long, elegant strokes. His quill hovered over the paper, unsure what to say. Neville's previous promise of it going away came to mind, his hadn't gone away. It'd been almost 8 years. He was on the wrong side of the War to make anything happen but now it was done, they could move on. Was this what they wanted? Was he sure?

Draco dropped the quill and ducked into the bathroom, Harry never once looked up.

 **Draco woke to a grumble and a shove** , his eyes flashed opened immediately as he gripped his wand and he saw Pansy shoving him awake, "almost time for breakfast."

He searched the room quickly, Potter was sprawled out on the floor rug between his bed and Draco's and the blonde realized quickly that Pansy had slept in their room. " _Parkinson_!" He hissed, hearing Blaise in the background. "Did you stay in here?"

"I was asleep," she drawled, before giving him a look, "you think Potter will bring us breakfast if we ask real nice?"

"No," Harry answered from the floor, propping himself up, "go get your own breakfast."

She pretended to be hurt, grabbing at her chest, "so rude."

"Am I?" He ran a hand through his dishelved hair and rolled his neck to the side with a pop, "last I checked you were asleep on _my_ _bed_."

"Already cheating on me Pansy?" Neville called from where he was doubt lounging in his bed with the tapestry still drawn, Draco didn't even need to look. It was a morning routine for the four.

Blaise woke and showered first, then Draco, then Harry and lastly Neville would come out. It was almost rehearsed, but it really boiled down to their own personal rituals. Blaise liked to go for a jog, and when he came back in it always woke Draco. Who typically studied or read until he could shower. The blonde had a sneaking suspicion that his best mate tended to nudge the other two awake because he often commented on how they slept through alarms and were almost late their first week together - now they were on time or even early every day.

This morning was different, though, Draco frowned. Blaise hadn't woke him after his run and now he was on the same schedule as Potter and Longbottom.

He chanced a glance down at Harry, who had turned to his side and was glaring up at Pansy as she made some back-handed comment about how only one person ever made Harry Potter a choice over Neville.

Draco tutted quietly, "drop it." He demanded and something in the room shifted, it went from the playful joke to the reality of the words.

Pansy glanced away, slight pink on her cheeks, "sorry Potter."

"No harm, no foul," he answered quickly and jumped to his feet heading straight for the bathroom, disrupting their morning even more.

"Nice going, Pansy." Blaise scowled.

"I wasn't thinking." She hurried and grabbed her own bag off the ground next to Draco's bed shuffling towards the door.

"Maybe that's the problem," he snapped back, giving her a head shake.

"Okay, lay off," Draco got up and gave a small stretch. He made his bed using his wand before dropping down at his desk, "and get out."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"My morning is already ruined, Parkinson," he rubbed his temple, "so, no."

"Draco," Blaise gave his shoulder a rub, feeling his friend relax against his hold slightly. "You alright mate?" He asked quietly, leaning in.

"Fine." Draco cleared his throat, turning away slightly. "I'll see you before lunch."

"We still going to Hogsmead?" Pansy asked from the door, teetering on the spot.

"Yes."

She looked over towards Longbottom's bed, using her wand to blow the canopy cover apart, "buy me a drink?"

He smirked rubbing his eyes and looking up from the book he had been reading - _so, that's what he does in there_ , Draco thought. "Its a date."

Draco chuckled, "get out Parkinson for the love of Salazar."

"Fine." She blew Draco a kiss and ducked out, pulling Blaise behind her. Draco stared down at Harry's name he had written out last night with a sigh.

"You okay mate?"

Draco glanced over, "she's a mess, sorry about that." He said sincerely, tilting his head.

"Ah, she's harmless." Neville grinned, "I like it."

"Well," Draco offered a grin before standing again.

"Really though," Neville was standing now, "you seem bothered?" Draco lifted an eyebrow in question, "I've been your roommate long enough to judge your moods, Malfoy."

"Oh," he lifted a shoulder, "I'm actually a little tired."

"Thoughts?"

Draco hummed, glancing down at the parchment on his desk. "I don't know what to say."

Neville stared at him a moment before mouthing, _oh._ Then he smiled, a real genuine good-hearted Neville Longbottom smile, "I'm good at flirting, need help?"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his change of clothes from the chest-of-drawers, turning his back as he stripped his pajama top.

"Honestly, a mastermind. People wouldn't think it by looking at me."

"Piss off."

"That's no way to accept help."

Draco whipped around, his undershirt in hand, "if you don't stop I am going to hex you."

"How about we start with a compliment," Neville said dryly, arms crossed and clearly unfazed. The bathroom door sounded and Neville looked over, Draco hurried to pull his undershirt on, turning away again.

Harry stood there a moment, freshly showered and dressed looking between the two.

"We're going to Hogsmead later, Potter, gonna join us?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder at the question, both curious and perturbed. Harry shrugged, "yeah, I'll check with Hermione and Ron."

Neville quirked a brow, "you guys doing better, then?"

 _Wait.. the Golden Trio was on the outs?!_ Draco thought, pulling his jeans up quickly. He hadn't seen them together much but he also had been trying to avoid watching for Harry Potter anymore. _Or again._ However, he wanted to look at it. He was trying to break his unhealthy interest in The Savior.

He looked at his desk at the thought, quickly pushing it away.

"It's strained," Harry spoke softly, "I'll just extend an invite, they may decline."

"Sure," Neville headed towards the bathroom, "oh, hey, you can buy Draco a drink. It'd be like a double." He said before shutting the door and both heard the lock sound.

Draco was frozen, quite literally with his hands down his pants as he had been tucking in his undershirt. His eyes were wide, though Harry couldn't see them. He could only see Draco's back rigid and frozen in front of him.

Neither said a word. Potter had been planning to finish up that Potion's essay he had put off. He really should have worked on last night with them, when Neville and Blaise got back. Blaise proved wrong, they had made a bet of some sort resulting in Blaise having to do Neville's Charms work. And since Pansy had been fast asleep, curled up on his bed Harry had the time. Instead, he followed her example and curled up on the floor rug with his pillow and a throw.

Harry broke first, clearing his throat and turning to his bed. He used his wand to tidy the blankets, before sitting on the edge and grabbing his shoes. _Always tomorrow._ He thought, hurrying to stuff his feet in.

Draco finally took a deep breath, feeling the magic behind him before all he could hear was hurried shuffles. He zipped his jeans and once again his eyes trailed over the parchment. _Harry._ Scrawled in his long, loopy handwriting.

 _Harry. Harry. Harry._

"What?"

Draco blinked in shock, realizing he had said it out loud. Not just his name but... _Harry?_

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

"You," Draco took a slow breath, turning to face him properly. "He... it'd be a 'double' because Pansy and him are going together." _What the fuck am I talking about?_

"I heard."

"Right."

"Wait!" Harry got up, one shoe on, "are you saying you want to go with me?"

 _There's that stupid pride,_ Draco sniffed and picked up his dark green sweater from the footboard slipping it over his head. "Are you asking?"

This had to be a record conversation between them. Probably ever. Nicest and longest conversation they had managed to have together. Harry glanced at Draco's desk fleetingly and it was almost as if Draco could read his mind without performing _Legilimens._ He could read it all over Potter's stupid face.

"Yes," Draco interrupted his thoughts, "yes, I am saying I'd like to go with you."

Harry wet his lips in shock, his tongue darting against them before opening his mouth. "Oh."

 _Oh?!_ Draco fought down a yell, _what does **oh** mean?! _

Harry blushed, rubbing his hand against his bare arm and that bright dazzling Harry Potter smile made it's way across his lips, "I would like that. Too."

"I know," Draco found himself saying. Wishing he hadn't when Harry laughed. "We're going for lunch," Draco spoke over him, grabbing his bag from the ground.

"Right," Harry quieted down, "lunch." Still smiling like a maniac.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," Draco hummed and turned, leaving Harry without another word as quickly as he could without running.

* * *

 **Harry's obsession with Dr** aco hadn't lessened in any way since half-way through 1st Year when the twat told on them for being out of the castle after dark and they had ended up as partners in the Forbidden Forest. Now, he was only more open about it. His theory, as direct and crass as it could be was, _I died for these fucking people._

Harry wanted his cake, and he wanted to eat it too. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?

"Oi!" Harry called to the back of Ron's head, jogging to catch both Hermione and him as they were making their way down the corridor no doubt headed to the library based on the look both faces were wearing.

Ron gave him a glance, before around the hallway and Hermione smiled. Harry had been trying to get them all back together for the past two months but it was a never-ending battle. Ron was mad about him and Ginny, Harry had 'hurt her' - though the last he knew she wasn't hurt. She seemed okay, not the mention the break-up had happened just after the War.

"I'll meet you there," Ron muttered, heading away. No one was around to whisper, he didn't have to pretend.

"No, wait, Ron." Harry hurried, sliding to a stop just before Ron disappeared, "I wanted to ask you all to lunch?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "yes, of course, Harry."

"We're going to Hogsmeade, I wanted you two to join us."

"No."

"I'll be there," she promised, speaking over Ron.

"Really?" Harry breathed out a quiet sigh, "Ron, if you change your mind... We're meeting at the doors just after 12."

"I'll be there," Hermione promised again and gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "want to join us? We're just going to study some."

Harry had his bag over his shoulder and gave the strap a hard pull, Ron was turned towards him. Waiting for his answer. "Uh, y-yeah." He finally answered, "mind if we go to Hagrid's? He had just asked me to tea." He explained, waving the scribbled note he was delivered that morning.

"Oh, yes! Ron?" She held her hand out for her boyfriend. There was nothing that could turn Ron away from going to see Hagrid...

Ron took her hand, giving her palm a soft squeeze, "alright."

Harry led the way, quietly, while Hermione and Ron followed behind him closely. Hermione was going on about their Defense class - how different it was for the year. Harry and Ron didn't say much about the subject and she didn't need them to. She was talking to herself mostly, making a comparison list in her head, only pausing when they got to Hagrid's and Harry knocked.

"Though' ye forgot 'bout me!" Hagrid's booming voice greeted them, pulling the door open and ushering them inside, "I made fruit cake and tea."

Ron fought down his groan, before flopping down on one of the chairs, Hermione taking a seat as well. Hagrid hurried to get his pink oven mittens off and was pouring them all a mugs worth of tea, "well sugared." He promised, spooning in a heaping amount to all three cups before passing them around the table, quick to join at the head.

"How yeh been?"

* * *

 _"I don't need another friend, if you're not mine._  
 _I don't need you, if you're not here by my side."_  
\- Slaves, _Deadly Conversations_


	2. Better Person

**A/n** : _Me to Me: It'll be a slow write. Me to me: *writes 10,000 words in two days* It be like that. (It's good to be back, muh dudes.) ~kiz_

 **Warnings** : 8th Year Drarry AU, EWE, Language, Lack of consent _(very small kiss at the end, I will * it.)_ **  
**

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter.

* * *

 **Draco stood at th** e castle doors, hands on his hips as he glanced at his wrist watch for the tenth time.

"Let me guess," Blaise drawled, "it's not even noon yet?"

"Piss off, I'm going on without you." Draco sniffed, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket and heading off in front of them.

"That's not a good way to start a relationship, Drakey," Pansy called after him and Draco froze whipping around so quick it was a wonder he didn't fall over.

"Don't you dare start your shit with me, Parkinson."

Pansy merely rolled her eyes, fixing him with a look, "oh don't get your panties in a twist, Draco, it's only a joke."

"It's not a joke," Draco sneered, his voice dropping slightly, "so don't start with me, Parkinson."

"It'd be a lot more meaningful if I was actually scared of you."

Draco's face darkened in anger, his hands bunching in a tight fist in his pocket, "I'm not dealing with this."

"You can't do anything," she winked, a playful smile spread across her dark red painted lips, "plus Potter's here now," she nodded towards the path spotting Potter with Granger attached to his side. "You can calm down now."

Blaise grabbed Pansy by the arm, "would you just stop?"

"Ah," she waved him off, glancing over her shoulder Neville slid through the castle doors. "He'll get over it."

Harry and Hermione met the three Slytherin's just as Neville did, Hermione giving a fleeting glance at the three faces and she watched Neville slid his arm around Pansy's shoulder as a greeting, "Pansy," he started, bending to kiss her cheek, "ready for that drink?"

"More than ever."

Hermione arched an eyebrow in question, giving Harry a look but Harry didn't even notice. All he could notice was the hurt look Draco had on his face. Well more appropriately, the hurt look that was mirrored in his eyes. Eyes that only met Harry's for a short moment before he glanced away and turned on his heel leading them towards Hogsmead.

"Hey, I'm Blaise Zabini, not sure if we've met before?" Harry heard from behind him, having hurried after Draco, only halfway paying attention as he heard Hermione introduce herself in return.

"Uh, Malfoy," Harry said coming beside him, "you okay?"

"Fine, Potter." He snapped, his head forward as he walked ignoring everyone behind them.

Harry cleared his throat, letting out a quiet sigh and shoving his hands through his hair before taking his glasses off and dragging his hand down his face.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Tired," Harry answered honestly, putting his glasses back in place, "I spent the morning with Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione." He continued glancing down at the road they were walking on, "which is lately an exhausting feat, put that on top of an improper nights sleep well..."

Draco looked over at Harry, his pose softening slightly. It was weird to hear Potter being so open, but it was nice. It was real. It almost felt real, like he could just reach out and touch him. "What's with you and Weasley this year?

"I broke it off with Ginny."

"He wanted you to stay with her? Or he didn't want you to be gay?" Draco asked bluntly, stopping in his tracks and turning to face Harry head on. It was too real to let it slip away, he needed the answers. He needed to know. He wanted to know this wasn't some sick, long, twisted dream. This was real, this was all real. Harry Potter was right in front of him, talking to him.

Harry came to a stop a few steps in front of Draco, turning back to face him when he realized he had stopped walking. "I..."

"He doesn't know?"

"Well, I mean, he knows I like you. Now." Harry lifted a shoulder, "but he didn't know that's why I broke it off with her."

"Why did you break it off with her?"

Harry gave him a pleading look, the wind whipping against his messy hair and untucked jumper, he looked lost as he stared at Draco's unwavering, empty expression. "She didn't get me." He finally answered, his voice soft, "I was... Harry Potter, The Savior, The Golden Boy, the celebrity."

"You think I get you?" Draco asked, his voice matching in tone. He was shocked, this was not the confession he was expecting.

Harry laughed, his head falling back with it, "yeah, I think you do."

"Why's that?"

"I've never been Harry Potter to you, I've always just been... _Harry_."

"Or, _Potter,_ " Draco answered, having recovered. He heard the others approaching and he cleared his throat to compose himself, "you may buy me lunch, Potter, I like to sit in a booth and towards the wall."

"Uh," Harry nodded dumbly, feeling Draco's jacket brush against his shoulder as he walked by him, "yeah, of course."

 **Draco crossed hi** s legs under the table, sitting up properly on the hard bench and grabbing his hot mug tightly. He was on edge, Pansy was driving him crazy with her incessant flirting, and Potter was doing his best to not be so openly uncomfortable. Hermione was whispering under her breath towards Harry and Blaise, who had pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table.

Harry glanced over when he shifted, his eyes falling on Draco's hands wrapped around the mug. "Malfoy?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, softly, searching his eyes for anything. But nothing was given, Draco merely nodded and gave him a small, forced smile. "I mean, is there anything I can do?"

"Potter," Draco turned towards him slightly, his voice quiet and soft - lost in the noise of the bar. But Harry read it from his lips, his eyes focused. "I'd just like to go."

Harry started to get up, giving Hermione a small push on her shoulder, "hey, uh, we're gonna go."

"Oh, let me grab my jacket," Hermione whispered, getting to her feet and stepping around Blaise.

Draco kept the displeased noise to himself, standing up and putting his coat over his shoulders, "you two can stay, I think I'll manage the walk to Hogwarts on my own."

"Oh," Harry muttered, giving a quick nod. "Right, of course."

"Not disappointed are you, Potter?" Draco smirked, leaning in towards Harry with a wink. He could roll with the best of them, he knew what did it for guys like Potter. A little teasing, a little ego stroking and they were putty. Putty enough Draco could get away, blame it on a bad afternoon and ignore all of this like he should have done that morning.

"Uh, n-no." He answered quickly, stepping back. "I-I just thought you'd want company?"

"Not unless it's company to warm my bed," Draco answered smoothly following with a wink. _C'mon Potter, turn me down and get flustered so I can leave and you never see me again._

A wink that had Harry blushing and breathing out a sigh, "right, uh, I'm sure you'll manage."

"That's what I thought," Draco smirked, giving a slight nod of his head before standing straight and turning to leave. "I'll see you later," he added before making his way to the door.

Hermione had retaken her seat and was listening to Neville who was laughing as he told Pansy and her a joke, Harry stared towards the door in question. "He gets like that when he's stressed out." Blaise chuckled, taking a drink from his Butter Beer.

"What do you mean?"

"Avoiding things, running off, wanting to be alone..." Blaise hummed, "well, anyway, he'll be okay. Before you two showed up he had a small argument with Pansy and he was surely reeling from that."

"Right," Harry glanced down at the table and before anyone could say anything else he left.

* * *

 **Suddenly it** didn't feel comfortable being in the bed next to Harry Potter, it felt anything but. Usually listening to him toss and turn and mumble in his sleep put Draco at ease. This night was different. Potter was too quiet, but he was there. Draco had been staring at his closed canopy for the past hour. He knew he hadn't left.

Draco slipped out of his bed, grabbing his robe from the back of his desk chair and wrapping it around himself. With his wand in hand he chanced a glance under Potter's canopy, lifting the left corner and peeking in, there he laid. Eyes closed and breathing deeply, his mouth opened just slightly and a clutch on the blankets.

He stepped back, letting the canopy fall shut and grabbed his school bag, heading down to the joint commons.

Harry sat up pushing the cover back after the door shut behind Draco, getting to his feet quietly so he didn't wake Neville or Blaise. He hadn't been able to sleep, the only thing he could do was think about Draco. He could usually hear Draco studying, whispering the words as he read and the scratch of the quill on the paper and that always put him to sleep. He rested easy, he was sure he hadn't even been having nightmares anymore. He always woke up well rested and relaxed, Draco Malfoy - of all people - gave that to him.

Tonight was different, Draco was tucked behind his canopy, the steam of a fresh shower lingering in the room when Harry got back from dinner. A dinner that Malfoy had skipped, showered through and went to bed. He didn't come out all evening not while Neville and Blaise played a _loud_ game of Wizarding Chess, and then when Pansy 'snuck' in a little after Blaise went to clean up, nor when Neville failed to put up a silencing charm around his bed and Blaise gave him and Pansy shit about it for an hour, at least.

Draco stayed silent and tucked away all night, until twenty minutes ago when his feet shuffled across the carpeted floor and peeked in on him.

Harry frowned to himself, flopping back on his bed trying to get some rest.

 **"Po-oooootter," Pansy's voice woke h** im, and a hand brushed through his hair. He scowled, pulling back peeking an eye open. "Good morning sleeping beauty." She was looking down at him, her dark hair wet and clinging to her cheeks as her bright red lips grinned down at him.

"What do you want?" He growled scooting back away from her.

"You to get up, silly," she laughed sitting on his mattress.

"Why, so you can take my bed again?" Harry retorted, laying back on his pillow and throwing an arm over his face.

Pansy laughed softly, using her wand to dry her hair and put it in place before she laid back next to him, "I always knew we'd be quick friends."

"We're not friends, you're just incessantly annoying and don't know how to leave people alone." Harry grunted, "don't you have a boyfriend to bother?"

"We're not dating," Pansy drawled, "how elementary of you, Potter. Are you a romantic at heart?"

"What the bloody hell do you want Parkinson?"

"Company," Pansy answered, "and you looked warm and comfortable plus Neville is playing chess with Drakey, so I came over to annoy you."

"What time is it?" Harry asked jolting up in question and glancing around the bedroom. Sure enough, Draco was sitting at Harry's desk which had been butted up against Neville's and they were playing a game of Wizarding Chess.

"Almost 12," Pansy answered quietly, "waking up finally?"

"I didn't sleep much last night," Harry said, laying back again, running his hands through his hair. "It's Sunday, so bugger off."

"Is he always so annoying in the morning?"

"Are you?"

Neville chuckled looking over them both, "oh, c'mon Harry, she's harmless."

"Yeah, I'm _harmless_ ," Pansy smiled, "I just want attention, Potter."

"Because you're lacking it, hm?" Harry rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, "fine, what?"

"You shouldn't give in to her that easily," Draco said after a moment, looking over his shoulder at them. His eyes fell on Pansy and with a quiet tut, he turned away, shaking his head.

"Tell me one of you Harry Potter stories," she asked, looking up at him.

Harry scowled down at her, "I don't have any stories, Parkinson."

"You do, and I want to hear one." She pouted, crossing her arms against her small waist. "Tell me something about the _good 'ole_ _days_."

Harry snorted, "missed out on all the fun? Want to put yourself in my shoes?"

"Ooo," Pansy's lips turned up in a shocked smile, "I like when you get all feisty, Potter, it's a turn on."

"Pansy, leave the man alone." Draco snapped without looking away from the board, no one seemed bothered by the exchange. It was almost like they _were_ all friends.

Pansy laughed quietly turning towards Harry on the bed. "So, a story?"

"Are you serious?"

"I want to get to know you better, Potter." She rolled her eyes, "you're not half bad, on the eyes and otherwise. And I happen to be quite into Neville, who claims he's your best mate. So for all intents and purposes, please... tell me more."

Harry chuckled, leaning back against the wall. He had a feeling she was just playing it up, the whole _Harry Potter_ bit, but that she did want to know something. "What do you want to know?"

Neville glanced over at that, the piece he was holding slipping through his fingers and his eyes fell on Harry's face. There wasn't much about Harry's past that was talked about. Most of the things Neville knew was secondhand information from Hermione or Ron, anything else he knew was circulated information or things he lived through with Harry himself. Granted he had never asked for anything from Harry, but Harry never offered it either.

Pansy lifted a shoulder, "whatever you want to tell me."

Draco watched Neville's face curiously before turning in his chair to look towards them, Pansy was laying on her side against the bed looking up at Harry, who was leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and blanket laying across his lap. Draco never got a glimpse of Harry beneath his clothes. It wasn't an ugly sight by any means but there were marks. Marks and scars covered his body most were small and seemed insignificant - but they weren't. They were marks of his past of what the world gave to him. A few stood out like a sore thumb, one on his chest that looked like a burn, another down his side that looked like a cut, a set of three across his right ribs.

Neville started to get up to get Pansy and pull her away from the conversation but Harry spoke before he could.

"I've never had many friends, even when I came here." Harry said quietly, "it was hard to come here to Hogwarts. I came to think of it as my home, though, probably after the first week. I had never been in a better place, I was fed properly and treated well enough. I had clean clothes and a bed to sleep in and warmth and I was looked over..." Harry shrugged, "But, then I was worshiped and sometimes I think that was worse than being ignored. I just wanted to be a normal student. I didn't want to be the _Harry Potter_ everyone fell all over. So, I kept a close-knit group of people. Just three or four, and I kept them close to me because it was better to hide that way. It was easier to blend in like that."

He paused, looking down at her after a moment, "I just wanted to be normal, and I didn't know how."

Pansy shifted so she was sitting, the other two forgotten in the room and sat in silence as they watched Pansy lean forward and wrap her arms around Harry in a tight hug. It didn't seem uncharacteristic of her to act that way with her friends, she seemed warm and welcoming as a person to people she cared about Harry realized as his arms enclosed around her waist, holding her in return.

"You can never be normal, Potter," she said once she sat back, a playful grinning tugging at her lips, "not with hair like that. I fear you'll always struggle with something."

Harry snorted, giving her a soft shove, "piss off Parkinson," he said before climbing to his feet with his wand and a towel.

* * *

 **"So I was thinking," Nev** ille said, taking his seat next to Harry at the Potion's table.

"About?"

"A true double date, with you and Malfoy and me and Parkinson?"

"A double date?" Harry snorted, "Malfoy hasn't said but three words to me since our last 'double date' that mind you, he fled from."

Neville frowned, "have you actually tried talking to him?"

"Well, no, bu-."

"And that's his fault because?"

Harry huffed, crossing his arms against the table, "well, he could talk to him if he wanted!"

Neville shook his head, grabbing his Potion's Book from his bag and laying it flat on the table, "you're such a child."

"I'm a child?!" Harry snapped under his breath, "he's a child, he ran out in the middle of the date!"

"It wasn't like you were honestly paying attention to him." Neville didn't bother glancing over, he was too busy waving at Pansy as she entered the room.

"I.. well what the bloody hell am I supposed to talk to him about?" Harry muttered, leaning heavily into the table.

Neville lifted a shoulder about to warn him they were close, but Draco placed himself right in front of Harry before he could, "who are trying to talk to Potter?"

Harry's face shaded a color of red, his eyes growing wide, "n-no one." He finally managed to get out, looking away and down at his parchment.

Neville sighed before smiling across the table at Pansy, "hey beautiful."

"Hey, handsome." She grinned, blowing him a kiss, "I have to study after dinner tonight, you guys want to join me in the library?"

"Yes," Neville answered quickly, "I need to work on my Charm's essay."

"Potter?"

"No, I don't think so." Harry shook his head, without looking at her, his eyes trained to the left of Draco's head and towards the front of the room hoping against hope that Slughorn would just get in there already.

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, sharing a look with Pansy before taking his own book out and laying it on the table. "We need you for the Defense homework." She whined, snapping her fingers to gather his attention.

"What? Me?"

"Well, yes you. We have most of the subjects covered if you join. Neville for Herbology, Drakey for Potion's, me for Charm's and Blaise for Ancient Runes."

"I'm not taking Ancient Runes," Harry answered, dragging his eyes from her to Draco before back to the front of the room.

Pansy sighed, "fine, be that way."

Harry frowned looking at her again before around the table, Neville was shaking his head and Pansy was actually frowning as she pulled her things out, Draco was staring at Harry unapologetically. "I do need some help with Charm's though, so I guess."

"Really?" Pansy clapped excitedly, reaching across the table to take his hand with a squeeze, "I'm so excited, so I always sneak in treats, and Blaise sneaks in drinks and Neville brings his portable radio and Draco knows a little hide-a-hole we duck into and no one bothers us."

"Awesome," Harry answered, giving her hand a soft squeeze, before finally looking away from Draco who had yet to pull back. "Sounds great."

"I'm so excited," Pansy gushed on, before taking her quill out and turning her attention to the front of the room to Slughorn when he finally joined the class.

 **Harry was the last one out, as usual. Once S** lughorn got to talking to him it took a good amount of time to get away, and since he knew Harry didn't have any other classes after his - just dinner, he didn't mind keeping him for a bit after. Harry finally got out after twenty minutes of goodbyes and was hurrying down the hallway to dinner when someone grabbed him from a side corridor and pulled him into the darkened hallway.

Harry glanced around before jerking away and turning with his wand out. It was dimly lit and clearly one of the off-limit hallways of the dungeon. He gasped, quickly dropping his wand when he came face to face with Draco, "what the fuck Malfoy?" Draco seemed unfazed as he looked at Harry. "What the hell do you want?"

The blonde brushed Harry's wand away before speaking, "just because we didn't work out doesn't mean you get to be rude to my friends."

"I.. _What_?"

"She's really trying Potter, and I'll be damned if I sit there and watch you treat her like crap."

Harry stared in shock, "treat her like crap? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not bloody kidding you," Draco snapped, "don't do it again." He added before starting to leave.

"Yeah, or _what_?" The words came out before Harry could stop them, they came spilling from his lips and he watched Draco freeze before jerking around to face him.

"What is your fucking problem Potter?" Draco snapped, "what it isn't enough to be a good person, to give people a chance? You have to have a motive, too?"

"I didn't me-."

"Who do you fucking think you are? You went on and on the other morning, wishing you were a normal bloke with a normal life. Here's your bloody chance." Draco spoke over him, his voice rising, "and now you want a reason to be this person, to be normal?"

"Malfoy I-."

"Oh piss off, you're just as shitty as the rest of them, Potter. Every single one of you and your do-gooder Gryffindor bullshit, always going on about this and that and a better world but the moment you have a chanc-."

*Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulder, jerking him in for a kiss. A kiss that was heated and hot and _bad._ It was sloppy and Harry's mouth nearly swallowed Draco's, before Draco shoved him away and Harry stood paralyzed with fear. _Oh Merlin, what have I done?*_

"Stop it!" Draco screeched, his whole body red and his breathing heavy. "I mean seriously, are you kidding me?"

"I... I'm sorry, I just." Harry fumbled for the words his eyebrows knitting together, "uh, I just, I - I..." words failed him now, it was a mistake. "You wouldn't shut up." He finally got out watching Draco's face break into a glare, "look, I'm sorry okay? For everything, I shouldn't have done it."

"No, you shouldn't have," Draco growled, brushing the front of his jacket off and stepping back.

Harry took a small step towards him, "but you can't blame anything on us not working out when we didn't even get to try."

"You're honestly the worst," Draco grabbed his bag from the ground, "I'll tell them you're not feeling well." He added, before stomping off.


	3. The Best You

**A/n** : It's been a while since I've only posted in short burst. It makes me feel incomplete. _[Not beta'd] ~ kiz_

 **Warnings** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter.

* * *

 **"Get out of my way!" Pansy's v** oice echoed in the hallway, Harry could hear it through the door. He sat up on the floor in question, staring at the door before it was thrown open. Pansy stood there her arm holding Draco back while her other hand was pressed to the body of the door - having pushed it open.

Harry scrambled to his feet in shock, staring at them curiously. "Potter, are you okay?" She asked with concern, stepping over to him, "Draco said you weren't feeling well and you missed dinner."

"U-uh," Harry gave a small nod, avoiding Draco's face while brushing his hair back. "Uh, y-yeah, just a feeling a little sick."

Pansy frowned, "we'll just study in here so you can join and rest." She had wand out before anyone could argue and had their room tidied and in order with just a few quick waves. "Blaise get the desk?" She asked dropping her bag unceremoniously on Harry's bed before taking a seat on the freshly made comforter.

Draco scowled at Potter, stepping in and closing the door, taking a seat on his own bed.

Neville was grinning and grabbed his own desk pushing it towards the middle of the room to match Blaise's. One open end gave Harry and Pansy room to work, while he and Blaise pulled up a chair and left an area for Draco to join.

"Need anything, mate?" Neville asked once he took his seat, his eyes on Harry.

"Oh, no, this is fine," Harry said with a quiet voice, not meeting his eyes.

"Alright, guys, let's start with Potion's." Pansy said laying her things down and looking towards Draco, "teach us?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and pulled his desk chair up, "calm down, Parkinson." He waved her off taking his seat with his own notebook beside him.

* * *

 **Harry was doing his best to a** void Draco, but the man was at his every turn. With Blaise and Pansy for lunch and dinner, when they started sitting at the Gryffindor sometime last week, every little study group they had, anytime they went outside of the castle, nearly every class - where he used to have a reprieve from seeing Malfoy but now he sat with Pansy when they joined him and Neville.

It wasn't going unnoticed by Ron either, who with each day was doing his best to make Harry's last and final year of Hogwarts a living hell. Most of the "8th Years" had some form of rumor spreading about, about him that was for some reason related to his break up with Ginny and he wasn't really helping it along being friends with Pansy and Blaise and having Draco nearby - but what could he do?

He liked Pansy and Blaise, and Draco as well, how was he supposed to distance himself from Pansy without hurting her? And, he wasn't all sure he wanted to. Not just because it did allow him to be as close to Draco as he could but he did enjoy her company. She was a good person, deep down under all the nasty remarks and makeup she wore. There was something there, a good person who was sweet and funny and exceptionally caring.

Harry glanced up when the chair beside him pulled out, he had been expecting to be alone for the first time in almost two weeks. It was his free period and he chose to go to the library, admittedly to some of his own research on nothing related to school.

To his surprise Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side of the chair, "may I?"

Harry pushed back, getting to his feet, "uh, yeah of course."

"Thank you," Draco lifted an eyebrow before placing himself in the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Uhm, just reading."

"Clearly," he chuckled, reaching for the book only to frown when Harry jerked it from his grasp. "Ah, secretive Potter."

"What do you want?"

Draco straightened and looked at Harry properly, "to apologize, I think it's clear I overreacted that day in the hallway."

 _To which part?_ Harry wanted to ask, but he refrained, instead, he found himself pulling a trick from the book of Malfoy and peering at the man in silence.

"I shouldn't have manhandled you and I should have let you talk." Draco continued, before offering his hand, "I'm sorry."

It was odd hearing those words from Draco Malfoy of all people, but then again... nothing about this year was quite what Harry had expected. He reached out taking the pale hand offered to him with a quick handshake, "I'm sorry I practically forced myself on you."

Draco frowned at the thought, he had been replaying the memory in his head for the past two weeks every chance he got. It wasn't pleasant, by any means, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. "What's done is done, so... acquaintances?"

Harry nodded quickly, dropping his hand, "yeah, acquaintances."

"Do acquaintances get to know what each other are reading about?"

"No," Harry flushed a second, pushing the book away from Draco, "it's nothing."

"Obviously it's nothing," Draco smirked and pushed himself to his feet, "enjoy your book, Potter." He said and then turned and gave Harry a small look, it was vulnerable. Like the day they went to Hogsmead. His eyes were soft, his look was relaxed. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat nervously, waiting for what was to be said. Instead, Draco merely gave a quick nod and left.

The Gryffindor turned back to the book once he was alone, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before opening it again, his parchment and quill at the ready. He felt stupid and childish but he was desperate. It was honestly derived from something Ron had done, the summer before their year 'abroad' - as Harry came to think of it. Self-help. Or more importantly, as the book said, "How Do You Spell Love?" _(Ouch~)_ Sure, the title left a lot to be desired, but it was the only dating related book the school had in their limited 'Pop Culture' section that didn't involve articles from; _The Quibbler_ , _The Daily Prophet_ , _Witch Weekly_ , _Wizard's Health_ , _Magic Times_ or _The Press_.

So, he was giving it a try. Or at least attempting to, though the first chapter was driving him insane. _Be the best you, you can be._ Harry didn't know the best he, he could be. How could he be better than he was? Wasn't he already the best he could be? He saved the Wizarding World, after all, and he didn't think for one second that it was too far a stretch to include the Muggle World either.

He didn't think _he_ was the best, but he didn't think he could improve either. _Well,_ he frowned, _I do happen to be a little conceited sometimes._ He thought honestly, making the note on his parchment. _And I do tend to be a little self-centered._ He added making another note.

 _Okay, so less self-centered and less conceited._ _I can be better. This will be easy._

He was just skimming the book, taking each chapter at face value: _Chapter Two: Compromise Is Key (But, Not Too Much), Chapter Three: Know What You Want, Chapter Four: Destroy The Chains Holding You Back, Chapter Five: Exorcise Your Ghost, Chapter Six: Be Confident, Chapter Seven: Be Comfortable, Chapter Eight: Conjure Him Up, Chapter Nine: Keep Your Eyes Open, Chapter Ten: Believe._

 _Believe?!_ Harry snorted, staring at the book in annoyance, _are you bloody kidding me? **Believe**. _

"Believe you'll find them, and be patient."

 _Oh, piss,_ Harry, slammed the book shut shaking his head, "what kinda stupid garbage is this? This doesn't help anything." He took the parchment he had been scribbling notes on and wadded it up stuffing it into his bag before getting to his feet to hastily put the book on the shelf and leave.

 **Harry was still sulking a** bout his 'wasted time' when it came time for dinner. He slammed himself into the seat next to Draco without much thought, nor did he think about it until later that night when he was tucked away in his bed worn out and with a blush across his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Draco asked curiously, glancing over with his tea halfway to his mouth, before taking the sip.

"Just irritated," Harry grumbled, grabbing a piece of roast from the table platter.

"Hey, mate," Neville smiled, sitting with Pansy at the table across from them. "What're you doing tonight?"

Harry sighed shortly, rolling his eyes behind his eyelids, "uh, I don't know. Why?"

"Well, Seamus and Dean wanted to sneak into the forest, head for the clearing and play a game of late night Quidditch." He whispered, leaning against the table with a grin, "you in?"

"What clearing?" Harry asked quietly, studying Neville's face.

"Oh," Neville shrugged, "we found a place last year, not that many people missed us around the school if we disappeared for a few days." Harry blinked in shock, his eyebrow hitching up as he watched Neville take a drink of his juice. "So, anyway, you guys in?"

 _You guys?_ Harry glanced to his right, seeing Draco shrugging a shoulder, _oh, of bloody course._

"Pans?"

"Not really my style," she laughed, "but sure, I'll brave the insults for you." She cooed at Neville playfully, giving him a small kiss on the lips. Neville took it to the next level with ease, grabbing her by the cheeks and pulling her back in.

"You're so awesome," Neville whispered, but Harry heard him. "I'll spend two days shopping with you for that."

"Mm, maybe we'll keep trading interest for shopping and Quidditch." She winked, wiping her thumb along his bottom lip before turning back to their dinner.

Harry dropped his eyes to his plate, his thoughts immediately going back to the book. _Compromise Is Key._ He had just seen it in person, compromise. Pansy Parkinson compromising her Friday night and Neville compromising one of his days in the future.

 _Less self-centered and less conceited._ Harry glanced over at Draco, he hadn't returned the question when he sat down. He merely just complained and ignored, how was that going to help him advance this new found acquaintanceship of theirs?

"Uh, so you're going Malfoy?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm a fair flyer, I'd say." Draco winked, "last I remember you are too?"

Harry chuckled, about to throw out some smart ass comment about how he always managed to kick his ass in games over the years before he stopped himself and just nodded, "not bad, thanks."

Draco studied his face, "what no, 'I was the youngest Seeker in Hogwart's History' speal?"

Harry fought back his frown, he was ashamed. _That is really who I've become?_ Instead, he offered a halfhearted chuckle, "I'm not that much of an arse."

"Hm," Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't quite remember you like that, but sure."

Harry grabbed his own drink, taking a sip, "sorry," he found himself saying after he swallowed.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, thinking he couldn't have possibly heard him correctly.

"I said, sorry."

The Slytherin stared at him in shock, "for what?"

"Before?" Harry frowned deeply, leaning a little closer. He knew it meant more being vulnerable, intimate. "Everything, I wish I could take it all back and just change the way you see me."

"Potter," Draco gave a short laugh his breath brushing against Harry's arm, "people change every day, I'd like to believe I'm living proof of that, but if I'm not Pansy and Blaise most definitely are. So, there's hope for you yet, huh?" Harry blushed quickly, sitting back, "besides you're not that bad of a person..." Draco winked, before he stood, "I'm going to change, what time and where?"

Neville looked up at the question, "uh, after curfew and by the one-eyed witch."

Harry turned, watching Draco leave before dragging his eyes back to his plate and picking up his fork with a smile.

* * *

 _Hey Anon: Sorry, I have to make this public but seeing as your an Anon it's not like I have a choice. I just wanted to address your concerns. So, firstly, thank you very much for your review. It is honestly appreciated! Secondly, I don't personally find Pansy impossible to like, so I can't relate. This is how I envision Pansy. It's not like we have much of a view on her (or Blaise) sadly, but I see her as a little abrasive and aggressive. In all terms, regardless of her being friendly, flirting, defending what she believes in (which we did see how aggressive she was on that front in the books) or defending/getting to know people she wants to and cares for. I tend to always write Pansy this way, and she and Blaise are often one of my focus points in my writing, along with Neville. With that being said, for the Harry Potter universe I almost only solely write Drarry related slash fics. So I can promise you this will not be a Harry/Pansy piece. This is a slow burn, yes, there will be a bit of time before Drarry happens. As I have already written the next few bits. I do hope this brings it to light much more Drarry-centric, but if not I do apologize you didn't want to read on. I hope you're well and this helps! ~kiz_

 _Tiger: I adore you and thank you for everything over the past years. My love, ~kiz_


	4. The Best You Pt 2

**A/n** : It's kinda weird only posting in small sections, but also it's noice. Mm. _Anyway, hope you're all well. I've been doing a lot of writing lately! I've been busy, what have you all been up to? ~kiz_ [No beta]

 **Warnings** : N/A.

Harry James Potter/Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **The moon was bright, brigh** ter than Harry had ever seen it and he wasn't sure if it was from where they were standing in the middle of the forest, the most barren spot he had seen there; or the way the moon looked that night.

"Oi! Potter," Blaise called just a few feet away, "how'd you beat us out here?"

"Well he ran into us, of course," Pansy laughed, waving from behind him. She had spread an oversized blanket out, one that she was tucked into.

"Oh, I figured you were with Neville?" Blaise laughed and put the Quidditch case on the ground next to her.

"Nev is plying us with drinks with the help of his friends." She explained, "Drakey is just over there." She gave a nod to the man across the way, the outline of his figure showed he was using his wand.

"Need help Malfoy?"

"All done," Draco answered back and Blaise dropped down beside Pansy on the blanket, stretching out.

"What's he doing?" Pansy questioned brushing her hair back.

"Silencing charms," Blaise grinned before waving at those approaching.

Harry looked over to find Neville with people, realizing this was much less about Quidditch and more about hanging out. And, he was going to be fine with that if he was honest.

Draco dropped down next to him, after using his wand to straighten the blanket, and glanced over, "we've only played the game once." He whispered softly as if he could read Harry's mind.

"I figured," Harry chuckled with a shrug.

 **It was getting chilly a** nd Draco wasn't drinking to stay warm. He never did. Someone had to keep an eye on Blaise and Pansy, and Neville who was wrapped around Pansy so tight it was a mystery they were comfortable. Harry had a beer in his hand while catching up with Seamus and Dean, Draco found out none of them had talked much since the beginning of the year. Not that he blamed Potter, Seamus was downright annoying.

He was the exact person Draco hated. Very eccentric, loud and obnoxious. But it seemed strange that Potter hadn't kept up with the over the past few weeks. Draco thought he was the type that got into the whole, friends first thing.

He frowned to himself realizing there was something more to Potter than he realized, something he had missed. Draco glances over to Blaise and Potter, watching them laugh before he got to his feet and approached slowly.

"...he's just bitter," Thomas was saying, "he'll get over it."

"Well is it true?" Seamus asked next and Draco froze realizing what they were talking about.

Harry chuckled, "I wouldn't say I'm gay, as he'd have everyone believe..." he trailed off, "I'm at least attracted to some girls."

Seamus was grinning, "hot for Malloy though?"

Harry glanced around spotting the blonde close by and instead of freaking out - blame it in the alcohol, he merely lifted a shoulder and turned back to Seamus, "might be."

"Might be?!" Blaise scoffed, "you should see the way he stares at him."

Draco cleared his throat, gathering their attention, "hey we should head back. It's getting late."

Seamus huffed, "I don't wanna."

"Well," Draco gave him a look, "your choice, Pansy and Neville are heading back and I'm going with them."

"I'll retire too," Harry said, finishing his beer quickly and aiming for the bin. "Blaise?"

"I think I'll stay, that blonde Ravenclaw has been staring at me all night and I'd like a conversation."

Harry scoffed, "that's Luna Lovegood."

"I thought she looked familiar." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows, before making his way over, leaving Dean and Seamus to say their goodbyes to Harry before he jogged after Neville, Pansy, and Draco.

"They're not doing much walking," Harry noted as they stopped again long enough for Pansy and Neville to commence making out before Draco started pulling them apart.

"Pansy is always like this," Draco sighed, snapping his fingers, "c'mon you two!"

Neville huffed in annoyance but broke away and they started walking again. Potter chuckled, "she does this often...?"

"No, I mean trying to take care of her while she is tipsy." Draco frowned deeply and Harry reached out slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare think about it, Potter," Draco said with a tense voice, jerking away.

Harry stared in horror, the memories from just a few weeks ago coming back to him. "Merlin, Malfoy I'm so sorry." He whispered, quickly stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket, "that wasn't my intention at all." Draco straightened his sweater without a word, following after Pansy and Neville. "Honestly," Harry tried, keeping himself at arm's length, "I shouldn't have ever done that and I will never touch you without your permission again." He vowed seriously, and Draco met his eyes coming to a stop. Neville and Pansy weren't particularly paying attention to their conversation but they were paying attention to when they were walking or talking, and right now it was talking so it meant they could attach themselves together again.

"I'd appreciate that," Draco found himself saying, "but not for the reasons you're thinking."

"Not because of me...?" Harry flushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, "y'know?"

"Well, it does make me a little nervous being alone with you," Draco snorted, "thinking I have to defend myself at every t-."

"Cut it out," Harry growled and Draco's tease fell off short. "What is the reason?"

"Some people aren't as forthcoming as you are, Potter," Draco glanced towards their friends when he heard Pansy yelp and saw her and Neville giggling as they fell over to the ground. "Bloody hell," Draco groaned and snapped his fingers at them again, "would you two quit?!"

"I got it," Harry laughed and reached down, scooping Pansy up in his arms, "c'mon beautiful, let's get you to bed."

"Oi!" Neville protested scrambling off the ground quickly, "put her down!" He whined loudly, Harry jerked around and fixed him with a look.

"Shut your mouth, Neville, it's a long walk and with you two attached at the lips it's bound to take longer." He snapped, before looking over Neville's shoulder to the amused looking Draco Malfoy, "sounded like you for a moment there."

"Almost," Malfoy smirked and gave Neville a nudge, "c'mon Longbottom, the quicker you walk the quicker you get her back."

Pansy was cooing something about Neville to Harry in a half-whisper as he started to lay her on Neville's bed, only to have her swept from his arms right into Neville's.

"Do well to not forget the silencing charm, Longbottom," Pansy giggled and Draco and Harry could hear Neville smart something else back before it was silent of her giggles.

Harry fell back on his bed with a heavy sigh and heavy eyes as he leaned against the post. "They're a handful."

"Next time they can take care of themselves," Draco answered, stepping out of his shoes before he used his wand to light the heater.

"You're too good of a person to allow that," Harry chuckled, kicking his own shoes off. Then he stripped his jacket and sweater. Draco saw him from the corner of his eye, making note he wasn't wearing an undershirt. _How was he not cold?_ "At least I think you are."

"Mm," Draco stood straight again, "your opinion means a great deal to me," he was saying, his back to Harry as he unfastened his trousers and belt. He turned around to face Harry, who blushed at having been caught staring and quickly dropped his eyes, "why me?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why me of all people in the bloody world?"

Harry met his eyes for a second, the blush fading, "no one is quite like you Malfoy," he lifted a shoulder, "you're stunning and you're hilarious and great and... god, we were such shits to each other growing up but I missed you the most when I was gone. I missed the chance of seeing you or hearing you mouth something about my name." He swallowed roughly, "and I really fucked everything up, I know, but Merlin what I wouldn't give for another chance."

"You don't even know me," Draco answered, stepping closer to Potter.

"I want to," Harry sat up straight on the bed, his eyes scanning Draco's full body. "Merlin, I want to."

Draco stopped in front of him, his eyes dark in the dim light and he stared at Harry in question for only a moment before looking away, "I'm not as good as you think I am."

"You're not as bad as you think you are either." Harry wanted to reach out and touch him, his fingers were twitching for it, he just wanted to feel that cool, creamy skin beneath his fingers.

"Why are you telling everyone you like me? Why are you playing into their rumors?" Draco questioned next, quietly.

Harry lifted a shoulder, "I can't be scared of everything my whole life. I can't be a coward."

"I think you're far from a coward..." Draco lifted an eyebrow, giving him a look of disbelief. "Do you think you're a coward?"

"I think I can be," Harry sighed, and ran a hand down his face, "I think I can be a lot of bad things and before I had a reason," he whispered, brushing his finger over his scar, "but now it's just me." Draco reached out slowly as if asking and when Harry didn't pull away he brushed his thumb over the scar. It was raised, and like a lightning bolt, it made a zigzag that he followed with his thumb and a tremble. "And I'm awfully self-centered, that needs to change."

"I can agree to that," Draco let his hand drop and he stepped back towards his own bed, "but I don't think you're a coward, Potter."

"Do you think it's self-centered for me to tell people I do like you?"

Draco settled on the edge of his bed, "I think you're free to do whatever you want, Potter, and no one will give a shit."

"Except you."

The blonde laughed softly, "well, there's me. But, don't get giving a shit and giving you shit confused."

"Right, of course." Harry stood up with a small heave walking over to his chest to grab a pair of sleep pants. "Mind if I shower?"

Draco shook his head, staring at the door after it closed for only a moment before getting up to change.


End file.
